Algo más que nosotros mismos
by BIAK
Summary: /ONE-SHOT/ Ella añoraba el día en que el chico de ojos dorados volviese a su lado. Él deseaba tener el valor suficiente para decirle a la mujer de ojos rojizos cuanto la adoraba. Y en un día cualquiera, el destino quiso cruzar sus caminos...


**_Holis!!, Bueno, aquí les traigo un One-shot RoyWin dedicado a mi amiga Mery_**

**_porque niña, te entiendo... Es tan difícil encontrar fics de la pareja No-Canon que nos guste T.T, todo está lleno de parejas CANON de FMA T.T (Aunque segura que soy yo la única loca por el Pridewin en el universo u.ú) _**

**_En fin, este One-shot es para ella_**

**_Gracias SakuraKinomoto (Valery Mustang) por betearme el fic!! _**

* * *

**_Algo más que nosotros mismos_**

La vida en el campo se estaba volviendo aburrida

Eso pensaba cierta chica rubia de ojos azules, mirando hacia la ventana con el mismo paisaje de hace varios años atrás: todo seguía igual a su partida, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Agachó la mirada; para ella había sido muy difícil aceptar que Ed y Al no volverían más. Se sentía la idiota más grande que haya pisado la faz de la tierra cuando los dejó ir sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo

Primero se fue Ed, y luego Al lo siguió: Se fueron juntos hacia quien sabe donde, ¿Y ella? Se había quedado allí, esperando el día en que ambos regresaran por aquel sendero por donde el cual, de pequeños, venían a su casa a jugar con ella, pero ese día parecía tan distante…

"¿Por qué no viajar a Central?" cruzó por la mente de la rubia, alzando la mirada nuevamente "Allí está lo último en tecnología" Reflexionó, recordando que en la capital siempre había cosas bastantes útiles para su trabajo, cosas que en el campo tardaban mil años en aparecer

-… si voy a Central…--dijo para si misma, echándose hacia a tras en el asiento de la mesa

-Si vas, me harías un favor—su abuela apareció a su lado casi de la nada, esto hizo que Winry se asustara un poco al oírla hablar tan de repente en un lugar donde ella creía estaba sola.--…porque así podrías ir a comprarme algunas herramientas nuevas para el taller—fumó un poco su pipa para luego continuar—las que tenemos están un poco gastadas

Winry miró a su abuela un poco extrañada.

En realidad, la anciana lo único que deseaba era ver a su nieta sonreír como lo hacía de antaño: desde que los hermanos Elric se habían marchado ella había caído en una depresión que creía ocultar muy bien; pero a los ojos de la anciana era más que evidente el estado de la muchacha: Una salida a la ciudad le sentaría muy bien, así al menos podría olvidar unos instantes su tristeza

La rubia aceptó ir finalmente, cogió su bolso y dentro de este colocó su billetera; tomó la lista de encargo que escribió su abuela, sacó su abrigo del perchero cercano a la puerta, se despidió de la anciana y pronto se encontró caminando rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Tantas tiendas, tanta variedad, tantos productos ¡¡Creía que enloquecería de emoción!! Nunca en su vida había visto tantas novedades en mecánica en un solo lugar ¡¡Que suerte había tenido al encontrar esa calle repleta de tienda de artículos mecánicos!! Deleitada observaba las vitrinas de las tiendas, y su vista se posaba de herramienta en herramienta: llaves, tuercas, engranajes… ¡había de todo!

Winry creyó que había llegado al paraíso

Unas cuantas calles más atrás, un hombre de cabellos negros y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, mientras en el otro ojo se podía apreciar su color: negro, como el color de su cabello; El hombre del cual hablamos respondía al nombre de Roy Mustang. De mirada gacha y pensativa, caminaba lenta y descuidadamente, como si en su cabeza rondaran pensamientos que le distraían del mundo real

"Una esposa; una familia…."

El nuevamente coronel reflexionaba de su vida; ya tenía más de treinta años y no era el joven conquistador de años atrás: se estaba volviendo viejo y al paso que iba terminaría como un solterón, moriría solo en una vieja casucha rodeada de gatos… definitivamente eso no era lo que él quería para su futuro

Winry se obsesionó comprendo tanto que al final no midió cuanto iba a cargar, por eso se impresionó cuando se vio a su misma cargada hasta el cuello con una gran pila de paquetes que apenas si podía sostener entre sus brazos; caminaba desequilibradamente por las calles, intentando que ninguna caja o paquete se cayese al suelo

"Creo que por hoy no compraré más" sonrió la de ojos azules fingidamente

Tres pasos más y sintió como se iba hacia delante, intentó sujetar todos los paquetes: todos hubiesen caído al suelo; mas cuando eso parecía venir cerca, una mano sujetó con esta las cajas, apoyándolas de nuevo un sobre otras.

-Gracias…--musitó la rubia, aliviada por no haber tirado las cajas y las bolsas

-No es nada, Rockbell—la voz le sonó conocida, pero no pudo asimilar de quien era hasta que buscó su rostro con la mirada por sobre las cajas

-Roy…--dijo al ver el rostro del coronel—No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí—su tono bajó: simplemente no sabía que decir.

Mustang agachó la mirada: extrañamente tampoco sabía que decir ¿Le preguntaría si estaba bien? ¿Si aún pensaba en Edward? No eran unas preguntas muy alegres, más aún porque la chica había entristecido su expresión al verle, ¿Le guardaría rencor aún? No podía culparle de ser así; si ella aún lo detestaba a pesar de haberlo perdonado tenía toda la razón y el derecho de hacerlo.

"¿Qué haces, Roy Mustang?" Se reprochó a si mismo en el instante en que percató hacia donde miraba su ojo al momento de bajar su mirada: las piernas de la rubia estaban muy bien formadas… y esa falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas le hacía alucinar sobre cosas que prefería guardar para si mismo "¿Es que nunca aprenderás a controlar tus hormonas??"

-¿Sucede algo?—la dulce voz de la muchacha le hizo volver su mirada a sus penetrantes ojos azules

-Solo pensaba que te has vuelto muy guapa durante todos estos años…--musitó Roy sin querer; ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había dicho

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del moreno

-Pues… Usted también es muy guapo—se sonrojó al decirlo; y en verdad se sentía sonsa al hacerlo.

Ambos bajaron la mirada

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irme…--dijo la rubia, despidiéndose del pelinegro—.Adiós…--dijo, pero cuando avanzó tres pasos más, sintió la mano de Roy tomando uno de sus brazos

-Espera--le dijo él, fijando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia—Quiero pedirte algo

Cuando vio a la rubia, Roy supo que ella podía darle la solución a sus problemas; no se hizo esperar para decírselo

-¿Qué sería ese algo?—Winry miró la mano que sostenía su brazo y luego, con un leve y disimulado sonrojo, al rostro del hombre dueño de esa mano que la sujetaba

-Quiero que me ayudes…--dijo, sin poder evitar usar el tono con el que usualmente le coqueteaba a las doncellas--… a decirle a Riza que la amo: he notado que ella y tú parecen ser muy buenas amigas…

Winry sonrió notoriamente

-¡Sabía que entre usted y Riza había algo más!—exclamó alegre. A Roy le enterneció volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa inocente en los labios de la muchacha.

-Bueno… si—Roy se rascó la cabeza; La situación le parecía vergonzosa

Winry volvió a sonreír

-Con mucho gusto le ayudaré—le dijo, mirándole hora de frente

-Bien—Mustang llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, pensativo.--¿Podrías acompañarme a un restaurante aquí cerca en una hora más?

-De acuerdo, pero…--la muchacha le indicó con la mirada el bulto de paquetes que traía—No sé donde dejarlos

Roy frunció el seño: cuando escuchó ese "Pero" salir de la boca de Winry, creyó que había una razón por la cual ella tuviese algún problema en ir; pero se alivió completamente al escuchar que el problema eran esa bolsas tan incomodas. Sonrió, ya sabía la manera de solucionar "ese" pequeño problema

-Si quieres, podemos dejar esos paquetes en mi departamento—le dijo, para luego agregar—Puedes venir conmigo en mi coche a dejarlos

Winry no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir

Roy la llevó hacia su auto, en el cual se subieron para llegar hacia el departamento del coronel. A Winry le pareció corto el trayecto, pues en Central había calles que conducían hacia cualquier lado; muy por en contrario de su ciudad natal, donde habían varios trayectos en donde solo se podía ir a pie.

-Hemos llegado—anunció Roy, deteniendo el auto

Ambos se bajaron de este. Winry sentía cierta curiosidad por saber como era el hogar del Coronel, y ni ella misma podía explicar el porqué de tanta inquietud por saberlo

-Este es mi departamento—Mustang abrió una de las puertas de aquel edificio—No es muy espacioso, pero es bastante confortable considerando que solo yo vivo aquí

La muchacha de los ojos azules contempló cada rincón de la habitación de objeto a objeto, de arriba hacia abajo: Realmente era bastante agradable

-Deja las bolsas en una de las habitaciones—le pidió el coronel, examinando la habitación como si buscase algo—en unos momentos más partimos al restaurante, ¿Te parece?

La muchacha asintió, buscando el lugar adecuado para dejar sus compras de esta tarde. Hace mucho que no salía con nadie, y mucho menos había estado en la casa de otra persona que no fuese una chica; de cierta forma aquello resultaba una nueva experiencia para ella.

Miró por la ventana: el cielo se había nublado: creyó que entonces haría más frío en la noche, por lo cual desempacó de una de las bolsas un abrigo que por capricho se habría comprado, pero que no creyó que lo usaría tan pronto.

Pasó por el cuarto de baño: que estaba adornado por unos azulejos bastante bonitos, que combinaban bastante bien con las baldosas color celeste del suelo. La muchacha observó su rostro en un espejo de marcos dorados, aquel color le hizo recordar un momento a Edward, pues sus ojos eran muy parecidos al color oro del marco del espejo. Ella notó su triste mirar a través de su reflejo; se sintió culpable, porque al verse así entendió la preocupación de su abuela, se mordió el labio inferior, desde ese día intentaría no llorar más por ese hombre de ojos dorados que le robaba el aliento y cuya presencia parecía consumirla a grandes bocanadas.

Salió del baño, encontrándose en el pasillo al coronel que tenía una cara no muy alentadora precisamente.

-Creo que no podremos ir al restaurante—le indicó con la mirada una ventana de la sala de estar: Winry vio nubes grises que cubrían el cielo en su totalidad… y por sobretodo lo más notorio eran aquellas agujas de agua que caían velozmente hacia el suelo, con fuertes vientos que cambiaban el curso de estas gotas: Esta lloviendo y no parecía querer acabar pronto.

-Que problema—musitó la rubia al ver tal escena

-Si no te molesta—le dijo el de ojos negros—Puedo cocinarte algo.

-De acuerdo—se giró hasta él para darle la respuesta

El pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Quieres que te ayude?—atinó a decir la de ojos azules, mas Roy negó con la cabeza

-No: yo te invité, ¿recuerdas?—la miró nuevamente—Además: Si quiero que Riza piense que soy un buen hombre debo saber cocinar, de lo contrario, ella creerá en nuestro matrimonio que soy un inútil como ahora ella cree de mí.

Winry no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita ante la explicación del pelinegro.

-Vale: entonces me quedaré sentada en el sofá esperando—dicho esto se reclinó al sofá de la sala de estar; cerrando los ojos para poder sentir la comodidad del descanso ante un agotador día de compras.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó sobre la mesita de la sala de estar dos marcos de fotografía: En una de ellas, aparecían El Sr. Huges y Sr. Mustang juntos, y en la otra estaba la fotografía de todos los subordinados del moreno posando para la fotografía. Winry detuvo su mirada en la imagen del señor Maes, y un deje de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza: no iba a llorar más de ahora en adelante. Decidida en aquella idea fijó su mirada esta vez en el rostro femenino de la segunda fotografía; los ojos rojizos e imponentes de Riza le hicieron comprender el porqué el temor de Mustang al declararse.

-¡Ya está lista la cena!—anunció alegre la voz del hombre. Ella se giró hasta el comedor, donde sorprendida se encontró con la mesa ya puesta: un exquisito banquete servido en ella, copas bastante bonitas y frente a ellas un vino bastante apetecible; todo esto era acompañado a la luz de las velas en medio de un día de tormenta--¿Te gusta?—Roy miró la expresión de la rubia, y sintió algo extraño al verla tan maravillada: como una princesa contemplando su palacio, podía comparar; esa idea le enterneció

-¡Es maravilloso!—juntó sus manos de emoción—Vaya… No creí que pudiera hacer esto

-Vamos: siéntate—le indicó, moviendo la silla de la mesa para que la de ojos azules se sentara; y así mismo lo hizo ella--¿Crees que a Riza le gusta?—le preguntó, sentándose en la silla frente a ella: la mesa no era del todo grande, Winry calculaba que allí podían caber a lo máximo cuatro personas; lo cual quería decir que la distancia entre el coronel y ella era muy corta entre ambos

-¡Por supuesto!—contestó la rubia, su tono parecía que aquella pregunta le hubiese sorprendido—Cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado a un hombre que sepa cocinar bien…

-Ya veo…--Roy comenzó a cortar la carne, recordando en ese instante que no había almorzado al probar el primer bocado –y dime ¿qué más debo hacer para que Riza desee salir conmigo nuevamente?

-Pues veamos…--miró hacia arriba, como si el techo estuviese plagado de ideas—Pues, no creo que deba mirar a la camarera—dijo al fin—A ninguna de nosotras le gusta que su hombre mire a otras cuando están con ellas ¿entiende? Debe hacerla sentir que ella es única para usted

Roy asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo dicho anteriormente por la muchacha

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Veamos: imagino que usted no es de los hombres que llevan a sus conquistas a un hotel en la primera cita, ¿o no?

Mustang sonrió nervioso: ella lo había descubierto

-Verás, yo…--intentó decir, pero las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear. Winry y él ser giraron hasta la ampolleta que se mantenía parpadeando

Hasta que finalmente se quedaron a oscuras

-Je, es una suerte que tengamos estas velas—sonrió levemente Winry, quien seguía con la mirada hacia la lámpara que hace tan solo unos instantes dejó de iluminar; luego, se volvió al frente, donde estaba el coronel.--¿Verdad?

La chica se quedó callada un instante: cuando sus orbes azules decidieron fijarse en el rostro del mayor, que solo era iluminado por las velas ante la oscuridad de la tormenta que muy probablemente había sido la causante de aquel apagón; observó maravillada el hermoso rostro d del hombre, que eran interrumpidos a su vista por la llama de las velas, que reflejaban con sus llamas en mismo poder cautivante que su mirar

"No, no solo es eso" pensaba ella, sin dejar de mirarlo "En su mirada... hay una llama de fuego inmersa" se sintió ridícula y sonsa al pensarlo ¿Una llama cálida o de pasión tal vez? No podía describirlo, y en aquellos instantes, era lo que menos le importaba.

Roy no hizo nada para desviar la mirada dulce e inocente de los ojos de Winry hacia él; le gustaba, realmente le gustaba que ella lo estuviese mirando así, pues sus ojos eran tan cálidos y su mirada tan confortante…

Ella aún era una niña

-¿Qué haremos?—Winry decidió romper la magia de aquellas miradas con esa pregunta que Roy enseguida detestó

-Supongo que esperar a que la luz vuelva—contestó Roy

Winry miró por la ventana, pues un resplandor blanco-azulado había llegado a cautivar su vista desde la ventana, tan solo unos segundos después vino el ruido

-Un trueno…--musitó aún mirando la ventana

-¿Le temes a los truenos?—inquirió Mustang. Winry negó con la cabeza

-Es solo que me trae algunos recuerdos… de Ed y Al—el moreno notó como el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos azules se apagó tras pronunciar esos nombres

-¿Has pensado en buscar un hombre que reemplace a Acero en tu corazón?—le preguntó un poco picaresco

Al oír aquellas palabras, la rubia se sonrojó

-Ed… y yo ¿juntos? ¡¡Eso no podría ser!—rió nerviosamente

Roy sonrió ante sus palabras

-¿Alguna vez tú y Acero se besaron?—preguntó, con la misma picardía de hace unos instantes

Winry se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar siquiera que Ed y yo…?—llevó ambas manos a sus coloradas mejillas.

Mustang la miró un instante, maravillado por el color de las mejillas de esa dulce niña, pues esta aún lo era en su interior, aunque por fuera pareciese una mujer ya madura, sabía que dentro de ella se ocultaba aquella niña dulce y traviesa que alguna vez fue. Miró sus labios, rosados, como sus mejillas… y simplemente no pudo resistirse, ni quería hacerlo

Tomó sutilmente la mano de Winry en la oscuridad, esta, al sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de el moreno sobre la suya, se volvió hacia él; No pudo decir como empezó, no como, ni el porqué… solo supo al ver la escena con claridad luego de aquella combinación de sensaciones; los labios de ese hombre estaba rozando los suyos lentamente, para luego apoderarse de ellos como un pasión desenfrenada

…y ella no hizo nada; quizás porque fue tan repentina la acción de Mustang que se cohibió, o quizás fue porque ese beso realmente le gustó

Pronto la luz volvió; dejando en evidencia aquella escena de amor: donde Roy Mustang se inclinaba de la mesa hacia la rubia de ojos azules cuyos labios él tenía atrapados con su boca e intrusa lengua que se aventuraba hacia la boca de su niña

Se despegaron segundos después de que la luz volviera; girándose hacia el lado contrario el uno del otro

-Lo lamento—le oyó decir la rubia—No debí hacerlo

Ella rozaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos

-Supongo que si besa a Riza así tan de repente, le matará—Winry se volvió hacia él, con una leve risita saliendo de su boca. Roy soltó un suspiro

-Con su permiso, me retiro. —musitó la rubia, parándose de la mesa sin mirar a su acompañante. Roy abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego de un segundo decidió que era mejor callar

-Claro…--se limitó a decir

Winry se encaminó hacia la habitación donde horas antes había dejado las compras del día, las miró y luego de unos instantes se echó sobre la silla que había a un costado de las bolsas

"Roy ¿Me besó?" se preguntó a si misma, asimilando el reciente suceso. Rozó sus labios con cada uno de sus dedos a los testigos de aquella pasión

La gran pregunta era ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si le había pedido ayuda para declararle su amor a Riza, ¿Por qué le había besando tan apasionadamente? Lo que era peor ¿le había gustado aquel beso? Se llevó su mano derecha a la boca ante tal pensamiento

Finalmente, se paró de la silla decidida, diciendo:

-¡Maldito Edward!—exclamó a los cuatro vientos--¡Todo es tu culpa! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste!?

El grito resonó por todo el departamento

**FIN**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer_**

**_Reviews plissss ;)_**


End file.
